


What kittens do

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Things that annoy me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergies, Cas brings a cat home, Cat, Gen, Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Dean's allergic to cats. Cas doesn't know.





	

Cas had arrived in the brothers' motel room moments before and Dean had sneezed continuously since then. He wasn't entirely sure why.

"Is there a cat in here somewhere?" Sam asked, concerned for his brother.

" I hope not," Dean's nose had gone red and he sounded stuffy. "But if there is we need to get rid of it."

Cas had been stood completely still throughout the brothers' conversation, holding something behind his back.

Dean sneezed again. Cas shifted slightly. "I appear to have made a mistake."

"What do you mean, Cas?" Dean asked, sneezing part way through.

"I thought-" Dean sneezed. "It would-" Dean sneezed again. "Be alright for the two of you-" Dean sneezed a third time. Sam seemed to have worked out what Cas was holding behind his back. "To rescue this kitten."

Dean sneezed again.

"Cas," Sam said. " Dean's allergic to cats."

"I see that now," Cas said, as Dean sneezed again.

"Cas, take that thing to the pound," Dean said, he was trying to sound angry but with how stuffy he sounded it didn't work.

"I'm sorry Dean," Cas said before vanishing.


End file.
